


Teach me

by Diana924



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Post-Season/Series 02, cheating ?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Il mondo esterno è qualcosa di quantomeno strano, specie per lui che ha trascorso tutta la sua vita al Cadmus, se di vita si può parlare.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 10





	Teach me

Il mondo esterno è qualcosa di quantomeno strano, specie per lui che ha trascorso tutta la sua vita al Cadmus, se di vita si può parlare.

Per fortuna gli altri Titans sono sempre disposti ad aiutarlo in quelle che per loro sono operazioni di base ma che per lui sono delle autentiche scoperte, tutto per Conner è una scoperta. Col senno di poi ha fatto bene quel giorno a spiare Hank e Dawn, sul momento si è imbarazzato e incuriosito perché non sapeva cosa stessero facendo, sembrava però che si divertissero.

Dick è diventato scarlatto quando gli ha riferito cosa ha visto, poi balbettando gli ha spiegato i rudimenti del sesso compresa la storia delle api e dei fiori che però Conner è sicuro di non aver capito bene. Internet ha fatto il resto del lavoro dandogli modo di capire la meccanica del sesso e le sue tante varietà, donne con donne, uomini con donne e uomini con uomini. E quando si è addormentato per qualche strano motivo si è immaginato di essere con Dick a replicare quello che ha visto fare dagli attori in quel video, perché proprio Dick non lo sa.

Si è svegliato sudato e con un’erezione tra le gambe ma soprattutto con la mente confusa, perché proprio Dick e perché proprio quel video?

Intuisce che tra Dick e Kori c’è qualcosa ma non è lo stesso che hanno Dawn ed Hank o Gart e Rachel, solo che non riesce a dargli un nome.

Quella mattina non sa spiegarsi il perché ma lo fa, ora o mai più gli dice una vocina nella sua testa quando si ritrova da solo con Dick.

Le labbra di Dick sono soffici, calde e Conner vorrebbe non staccarsi mai, ciò che sta facendo fa bene al suo corpo si rende conto prima che Dick lo allontani, gli occhi liquidi e il fiato grosso e Conner in quel momento lo trova molto attraente.

<< Non ... perché lo hai fatto? >> gli chiede Dick, ha spesso pensato che Conner fosse attraente ma baciarlo … quello mai e sicuramente non così. Lui e Kori … stanno ancora cercando di definire quello che hanno e Conner … non è così stronzo da approfittarsi di lui, non di Conner che ha ancora l’innocenza di un bambino.

<< Non lo so, lo volevo. Tu eri qui, io ero qui >> gli risponde Conner mortificato; eppure sembrava che a Dick piacesse, perché lo ha allontanato?

<< Conner … è complicato, non si bacia nessuno senza prima chiederlo >> gli spiega Dick, forse è arrabbiato per quello pensa Conner, ora è tutto più chiaro si dice.

<< Capisco … posso baciarti? >> domenica curioso, gli occhi che brillano e Dick non sa spiegarsi perché risponda di si, gli uomini non gli sono mai piaciuti, ha sempre pensato che in via ipotetica … ma ora sta accadendo sul serio. Il bacio questa volta è diverso, Conner si lascia guidare da lui e Dick si sente un mostro quando comincia a muovere le mani sotto la maglietta di Conner ma i gemiti strozzati dell’altro dimostrano che gli piace quello che fa. Conner si lascia sfuggire un gemito più forte quando la mano di Dick scivola dentro i suoi pantaloni e solo allora Dick si allontana, non ora, non così … e … è tutto sbagliato eppure lo vuole, non sapeva di desiderarlo eppure adesso lo vuole.

<< Perché ti sei fermato? … era bello … >> sospira Conner quando la mano si allontana, Dick lo guarda come se volesse tenerlo al sicuro dalle brutture del mondo e allo stesso divorarlo e quello sguardo stranamente lo eccita.

<< Non ancora … fidati >> si limita a rispondere l’altro prima di andarsene.

Nei giorni successivi Conner scopre che ci sono tante cose che si possono fare. Internet gli è d’aiuto, da quando ha capito come funziona ha cercato informazioni sul sesso e …di sicuro si possono fare tante cose divertenti.

Con Dick le cose procedono come sempre quando sono con gli altri, quando poi sono da soli … Conner sta iniziando a capire perché il resto del mondo adori il sesso. Non vuole chiedersi perché Dick abbia deciso di insegnargli, gli basta che accada. Si sono baciati, toccati e se ripensa alle mani di Dick sulla sua erezione Conner deve infilarsi una mano nelle mutande per masturbarsi.

È proprio a seguito di ciò che una volta quando vede Dick per prima cosa lo baci, un bacio furioso e pieno di promesse, poi cada in ginocchio e dopo avergli sbottonati i pantaloni decide di prenderlo in bocca. Prima fa come ha visto fare nei porno, lo succhia lentamente, cercando di fare come gli attori e poi lo prende in bocca, lentamente e godendo di ogni porzione di pelle che riesce a sfiorare. La sua bocca sembra fatta per avere il cazzo di Dick si ritrova a pensare prima di cominciare a muoversi, i gemiti trattenuti di Dick Grayson sono musica per le sue orecchie.

Dick ha tenuto gli occhi chiusi, non si aspettava una simile intraprendenza così preso ma quando li apre si sente morire: Conner con le guance incavate che lo succhia è la visione più bella che abbia mai visto. Porta le mani tra i capelli di Conner quasi d’istinto, l’altro per sua fortuna capisce e intensifica i movimenti, e Dick vorrebbe tanto chiedergli dove ha imparato ma l’unica che riesce a fare è gemere il nome di Conner. Conner gli strappa letteralmente l’orgasmo e Dick non sa cosa pensare, ama Kory come un tempo ha amato Dawn ma … con Conner è diverso e non vuole rinunciarci.

Ricambia il favore due giorni dopo, non l’ha mai fatto ma gli viene naturale, a differenza di lui Conner non cerca di trattenersi, geme e urla il suo nome a pieni polmoni e Dick è sicuro che lo abbiano sentito tutti ma stranamente non gl’interessa.

Accade poi che finalmente si decida per il sesso vero e proprio, Conner sta diventando fin troppo disinibito per i suoi gusti eppure l’altro accetta senza farsi domande, per questo si ritrovano senza vestiti a rotolarsi sul suo letto come due gatti in calore, le loro erezioni che sfregano e le mani che si cercano eccitate.

Non dovrebbe farlo eppure l’altro non lo ferma, dovrebbe avere abbastanza maturità da dire di no eppure non ce la fa ed è stato di lottare, meglio arrendersi, perdersi tra le braccia di Conner e dimenticare i suoi timori sulla pelle dell’altro. Conner gemere, non avrebbe voluto usare il lubrificante sostenendo di poter sopportare il dolore ma Dick la pensa diversamente, clone di Superman o meno non farebbe mai del male a Conner.

Conner geme il suo nome quando sostituisce il suo sesso alle dita, lubrificante e preservativo perché l’altro merita il meglio. Dick si ferma per farlo abituare all’intrusione, sa che è quasi inutile ma non vuole che soffra, il suo primo pensiero è quello di spingersi contro l’altro, rivendicarlo, marchiarlo, farlo suo ma decide di attendere. È Conner a fargli quando è il momento muovendo lentamente il bacino, solo allora Dick si spinge con forza dentro l’altro, per poi uscire e ricominciare, ancora, ancora e ancora.

I loro corpi si muovono insieme, Dick non si è mai sentito così bene e Conner … ora gli è chiaro perché gli attori nei film gemessero tanto, oh se gli è chiaro, fin troppo. Porta le mani sulle natiche di Dick e stringe tirandolo a sé, è tutto così bello che vorrebbe non finisse, che lui e Dick rimanessero su quel letto a fare sesso tutta la notte provando le varie posizioni che ha visto nei video. Dick porta una mano sul suo sesso e Conner non si è mai sentito così bene, ne vuole ancora, tutta la notte, tutte le notti.

L’orgasmo arriva fin troppo velocemente per i suoi gusti, una mano di Dick su un fianco e l’altra sulla sua virilità, le bocche si cercano frenetiche e le sue mani saldamente sulle natiche di Dick, e Conner sa solo che non è abbastanza, non per lui.

<< Ancora … ne voglio ancora >> ansima mentre stanno riprendendo fiato.

<< Dopo. Cosa sei diventato? Un sessodipendente? >> scherza Dick, tutto quello è sbagliato ma non vuole farne a meno, lui e Kory chiariranno cosa sono l’uno per l’altra un altro giorno, al momento l’unico che conta è Conner.

<< Non lo so, so solo che mi è piaciuto, mi è piaciuto tanto e voglio rifarlo ancora >> risponde Conner prima di baciarlo, tempo cinque minuti e forse potranno dedicarsi al secondo round


End file.
